


The Ship

by BrucasLoVeFabrevans



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrucasLoVeFabrevans/pseuds/BrucasLoVeFabrevans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been nine years since Veronica saw Logan but a week in a cuise might change that. LoVe AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ship

It was seven in the morning on a Saturday and while for some it must seem like an ungodly hour to be awake, for 29-year old Veronica Mars it seemed like midday, since she had spent half the night packing for the trip her best friend Mac had planned.

Veronica Mars lived with her father Keith Mars in a small town in California called Neptune. It was the kind of town where everyone knew everyone and if you didn’t come from money then you were pretty much screwed. Veronica had once been a part of the popular crown because her best friend at the time, Lilly Kane was the Queen Bee. Lilly and her brother Duncan were heirs to one of the biggest fortune in Neptune. Her father, Jake Kane was the owner of a big computer company while her mother Celeste Kane was the typical rich housewife. Lilly was tall, green-eyed, blonde and skinny but not like those models you see on the runaway at fashion week. She was also kind of the free spirit girl who always did whatever she wanted when she wanted, unlike Veronica who was a petite blonde girl with blue eyes, very innocent and naïve. To this day Veronica still doesn’t know how she and Lilly ever became friends, especially since they had a one year age difference. Lilly’s younger brother Duncan was the same age as Veronica and like his sister; he was blonde, had green eyes and was a bit of an innocent boy. Duncan was a soccer player and a straight-A student, the complete opposite of his sister who was the head cheerleader and was failing almost all her classes. Although all the boys wanted Lilly, she was dating the most popular guy in the entire school, Logan Echolls. Logan was a tall, brunette and brown-eyed boy. He was the only son of a former actress, Lynn Echolls and a famous actor, Aaron Echolls and also was Duncan’s best friend.

Duncan was the first boy who ever noticed Veronica and she had a major crush on him since day one. When they started dating she believed that it would last forever because he treated her like a princess despite of his mother’s hate for her. Veronica, Lilly, Duncan and Logan were inseparable until in sophomore year when Lilly was killed in net to her pool and they all drifted apart. Veronica was left alone, Duncan had broken up with her without giving any explanation and Logan had changed with the loss of his girlfriend and turned into a psychotic jackass.

Being alone, losing her best friend and being bullied by the people she once called friends changed Veronica and she was no longer the innocent, naïve girl everyone once knew. She turned into a fierce, sarcastic, cold-hearted bitch.

When in junior year she bumped into Wallace Fennel; an African-American boy with brown eyes and black hair, Veronica had wanted nothing to do with him but the boy was new in Neptune High and didn’t have any friends so he kept trying to get close to the blonde girl. When she finally let him in they become friends and then best friends.

When a purity test had appeared in Neptune High and the most innocent girl in school, Meg Manning’s results were the highest, Veronica promised the only popular girl that were always by her side, to help her find who was behind that test. That’s when she met Cindy “Mac” Mackenzie, the girl who was amazing with computers and had created the test so she could earn a few bucks for a new car. They were both very much alike so they quickly became friends along with Wallace. Their friends lasted all through high school and then college. It was one of those friendships that lasted for a lifetime.

It was Mac’s bachelorette party and so she had decided to book a one-week cruise to celebrate. They were leaving from San Diego, and then they would go to San Francisco, Vancouver, Victoria, Long Beach, Los Angeles and then finish again in San Diego.

Veronica wasn’t really looking forward to it because she had just broken up with her boyfriend of five years, Stosh “Piz” Piznarski and the last thing on her mind was going away and party but when she told Mac how she felt about it, the brunette had simply told her, “It’s my bachelorette party and you as my maid of honor need to come. I won’t take a no as answer.”

At nine in the morning, Veronica was in front of the ship with Mac and her friend from college, Parker Lee. Parker was a tall, blonde woman, she liked to party and was a free spirit. Mac and Parker had been roommates, freshman year and although they were completely different they seemed to get along really well. When Veronica met the blonde, she reminded her of Lilly but Parker was friendlier than her dead best friend. The four of them were very good friends.

“So are you all ready to board?” Parker asked the three girls. They all nodded and boarded the ship. They were staying in single cabins.

That night the girls got settled down, took a bath and decided to stay in for the night and catch up on sleep. The next day, they decided to enjoy the ship’s swimming pool, later after they went out to eat dinner at the ship restaurant, decided to go to the bar and enjoy the night.

 “Wow! You went all out with this, Mac. This ship is something else.” Parker said to her friend.

The brunette shrugged, “It’s my bachelorette party it has to be something big.” she looked at Veronica “although this should have been planned by the maid of honor and not by the bride herself.”

Veronica sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t plan your party, Mac but with everything that happened with Piz, I have to admit it was the last thing on my mind.”

“It’s ok, V. Let’s go have fun and enjoy my last days as a single woman!” Mac exclaimed.

The girls smiled and moved to a table that had just gotten free when Veronica bumped into someone.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she looked up and was shocked with who she saw, “Logan?”

Right there in front of the blonde, in a white Navy uniform was her ex-boyfriend, Logan Echolls.

In their sophomore year, Logan’s mother had killed herself by jumping of a bridge and the boy was left with only one parent but Aaron was almost never home so Logan was practically alone. It took a while for Logan to believe his mom was really dead and he asked Veronica to help him proof it was all a lie but after they found out that who was using Lynn’s credit cards was Logan’s sister Trina, the boy had broke down in Veronica’s arms even though they hated each other.

When some guy had got into Veronica’s car while she was talking to Logan on the phone, he showed up to save her and the two shared their first kiss. After that they started seeing each other without anyone knowing, especially Duncan.

When Aaron got home from his last movie, he decided to be a good parent and threw a surprise party for his son but Logan had showed up with Veronica and when his friends had started make fun of her, he had simply said, “Get out of my house. You have a problem with Veronica, you leave. Actually, you have a problem with Veronica, you're pretty much dead to me, so just, like, evaporate or something, I don't know. That's kind of a general invitation. If you don't like my girlfriend, then... just start heading towards the rectangle with the knob.” in the end the only one who ended up leaving was Duncan and the two didn’t talk for a few months.

In the summer before senior year, Logan’s father has arrested for murdering Lilly Kane, his son’s ex-girlfriend and the boy had been completely alone.

They broke up in that summer because his behavior was getting dangerous to both him and her. Logan didn’t take the break up well and went back to his old psychotic jackass persona from the year before.

During senior year, Veronica started dating Duncan again and after Logan’s house at burned down from one of his many parties, the boy had asked to stay with his best friend. Duncan’s parents had moved away after Lilly’s death and had sold their mansion, so the boy was now living in the presidential suite of the town most expensive hotel. When she and Duncan broke up because he found out he had a daughter with his ex-girlfriend Meg who died after the bus crash, he left Neptune with his daughter running away from the baby’s grandparents and never came back.

After graduation, Logan and Veronica got back together and went to Hearst University together but they broke up almost at the end for freshman year and she had started dating Wallace’s roommate Piz until she transferred to Stanford. After a few years at Stanford, Veronica had moved to New York for law school where she got back together with Piz and it’s been about nine years since she last saw Logan until now.

“Veronica Mars,” he smiled at her. “It’s been a while huh?”

She nodded, “Yes, it has.” Veronica looked at him up and down, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here and especially not dressed like this. Don’t get me wrong, you should only wear this but how?”

“That’s a long story; let’s just say I wanted to get myself straight. But what are you doing here?” Logan looked around to see if she had come with her boyfriend or husband.

“I’m actually here for Mac’s bachelorette party.” Veronica pointed to the table where her friends where.

Logan nodded, ‘Right, the big wedding. I boarded the ship here in San Francisco so I could be back in time for it. It’s not every day that your best friend gets married.” He chuckled.

Mac’s fiancé was Logan’s best friend and roommate, Richard “Dick” Casablanca. Dick was what you can call a playboy and also a jackass. He was one of the guys that made fun of Veronica in high school and even when she and Logan were dating, they had never really got along but since her best friend was happy with him then Veronica was ready to give him the benefit of the doubt and believe he really has changed like Mac assured her he has.

“So tell me, why the Navy?” she asked him.

“How about I tell you that over a drink?” he asked her, “I would also like to know what the great Veronica Mars has been up to this past nine years.”

“I don’t know, Logan. Don’t get me wrong, I would love to but I’m here with them.” The moment she said that Mac approached her.

“Hey Logan, how are you? I didn’t know you were here.” the brunette hugged her fiancés best friend.

“I’m good and you? Yeah I boarded in San Francisco so I could be back in time for your big day.”

Mac smiled big, “Well I’m glad you are coming because if you didn’t Dick would be devastated.”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Mac.” Logan reassured her.

“Well I gotta go but I’ll see you around, Logan.” Tina said and turned to the blonde petite girl, “V, you coming?”

“Actually Mac, would you mind if I steal Veronica for the night? I haven’t seen her in nine years and I think we have some catch up to do.” He told her.

The brunette looked between the two and nodded, “sure just keep her out of trouble.” Mac winked and left them alone.

Veronica smiled at him and asked, “so what now?”

“Now we are going to get that drink, c’mon miss Mars.” He offered her his arms which she gladly took and they went to the bar.

Logan and Veronica spent the rest of the night catching up in the nine years they were apart and then he walked her to her room.

“So I’ll see you tomorrow?” he asked her smiling.

Veronica smiled and nodded, “yes, Lieutenant. Good night Logan.” She kissed his cheek and walked inside the room.

The rest of the week on the cruise had gone by fast for Veronica. She had spent every day that she could with Logan without leaving her friends behind and it all worked out.

When they got back to main land, Veronica felt like a new person. She had spent an amazing week with her best friends and had fallen in love again. A long time ago, Logan had referred their relationship had epic, spanning years and continents, lives ruined, bloodshed and she couldn’t agree more. They still had a long way to go but she was sure this time it was going to work.

**AN: I wrote this story for a English essay last year and decided to change the names a bit and make it a LoVe story. And also I have no idea if the cities in California are next to one another or not, I’ve never been to the US so just go with it. Give me your opinion guys, please** **J**


End file.
